


Flesh Epidemic

by Gruul



Series: 100 Words or More [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Words or More, Apocalypse, Drabble, F/M, Horror, Zombies, angels & demons, epidemic, infections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: The angels did wrong





	Flesh Epidemic

**Author's Note:**

> ©geverstar

It was a stormy night when he died, an angel tried to revive him, but it couldn’t work. The angel had a body in a safe with another angel worker who had brought a body to reincarnate him, but it had no heart beat, it was decayed, the body had been dead for sometime. In fury the angel, cursed the other angel worker for having a decayed body.

As the man who died watched this happen, he wanted to live more. He hadn’t married the love of his life. In desperation as the angels fought he took the decayed eye and swallowed it whole. Suddenly the his guardian angel screamed “NO!” But it was too late the deed had been done the man was forever changed as the bright like blinked out.

The man was standing there as a corpse that hungered flesh to eat. He took a step and was surprised he was alive, sort of. He went to the room where his fiancé was who had been sleeping the entire time. He took a chunk of his arm off, the flesh rotting as he tried to desperately get her to swallow it, she awoke and screamed but the deed had already began. She was undead.

Their guardian angels watched in horror as it happened, the heavens opened up and took them to their master. Scared about what had just occurred the master punished them to hell, and they were tortured as the epidemic spread around the country. Just one swallow of the deadly flesh and the undead rose from their death bed to consume human flesh.


End file.
